Alone
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Omi reflects on his life


Alone

Disclaimer: Me no own Weiss… I don't even wish I did.

Note: Well… what can I say… this certainly isn't the best thing I've written… its no where near the caliber of Shattered or Curiosity, I was bored while at a friends and it came to mind… please!  No flames… they hurt .  Oh and I know the tense changes… its done on purpose.  Ayeka is my character.. to learn more about her read Shattered! *****blatant plug*

It's raining.  Large rain drops fall on my head as I sit on a bench that over looks the raging ocean.  I am alone now, my comrades –or should I say my friends are no where near me, all wrapped in their own lives to notice me.  Yohji is off on one of his dates no doubt, Ken and Aya off doing whatever it is couples do and Ayeka is probably with _them.  Do I sound bitter?  I suppose I am in a small way, she visits them and leaves me alone.  She thinks we don't know that she sneaks off to meet them.  The other three may not know, but I do.  I see her pause and smile at Naoe-san in the hall at school, I see a brief flash of orange or silver, a stark white suit around the school grounds after school on occasion.  I don't understand how she could even stand them.  Their arrogant, pushy and…they enjoy killing._

They killed her.  Ouka…whom I had a crush on at first… my first love you could say, then I found out I was her brother, then later on after her, her father and my father were all long gone, her cousin.  That was another milestone in my life, trying to get through the realization that Persia was actually my father.  At first I didn't know what to make about it, I was so confused.  Ayeka knew all along, as did that German bastard Shuldig.  She never told me and still refuses to tell me why she didn't inform me of the truth when we found Persia dying in Takatori's office.  I suppose that doesn't matter now though, what's in the past is in the past right?  Heh… I only wish that were true.

No one understands, no one understands the demons that haunt me.  The others all carry demons with them, just different kinds.  I feel lost in this lonely world of heartless people, of faceless crimes.  The killing never stops for me.  In my dreams the ghosts of those men and women I have killed haunt me, replaying each murder over and over for me, taking control of my own mind.  Tears are making their way out of the corners of my eyes and making tracks down my cheek, I pay no attention to them, after all what does it matter if a nineteen year old man-no boy sits alone on a bench at night in the rain and cries?  No one cares.  The rain has soaked through my thin wind breaker, my blond hair is plastered to my forehead, my baseball cap doing nothing to shield me from the freezing wet.  Briefly the thought of catching a flue crosses my mind, but it leaves as soon as it enters, if no one cares that I'm here why would they care if I'm sick?  My shoulders shrug indifferently, what really matters anymore?  I breathe a heavy sigh and sink lower on the bench, the loneliness is becoming as dark as the night that surrounds me.  Depression sweeps over me like a cold, damp, moldy blanket as I sit here on this hard bench staring at the furious ocean with blank eyes.  I close my eyes, why do I bother anymore?

Suddenly the rain ceased to fall on me anymore, and I could hear the foot falls of a group of people surrounding me.  Hah the demons have come to take me to hell where I belong.  Slowly I open my eyes and find myself staring into twin cerulean orbs that were filled with concern and worry.  The owners nose almost touching my own.  I shifted my gaze to look past the person in front of me and see a lanky blond holding an umbrella over the three of us, he was frowning at me over his sunglasses.  Just behind him a tall red head and a shorter brunette huddled under another umbrella.  I heard a small giggle from the girl in front of me.  She smiled at me and tilted her head to the left, pushing her dark brown streaked honey blond hair out of her eyes.  I blinked as moved her hand away from her hair and flicked my forehead.  "Silly Omi," her voice was slightly chastising.  Quickly she winked and stood, propping one hand on her slight hip.  "Baka, you're never alone."

The other three men stepped closer and formed a little ring around me, blocking my view of the ocean.  The blond man placed his hand on the girls shoulder.  "Oi!  Omittchi!  It's cold out here ne?  Not to mention wet.  Let's go home and eat that take out food that's sitting in the oven!"

Once again I blinked.  I thought-I thought they were too wrapped up in their own worlds to notice little ol' me, they never seemed to notice before.  A hurt look flashed over the short girls face, and I felt myself being enveloped into a hug.  "Gomen nasai Omi-chan.  We love you… you know that right?"

The red head fixed a glare on me that made me squirm, until I noticed it didn't hold any of the normal ice that it carried.  It held emotions, something I only saw when he was looking at the soccer player that stood beside him, or occasionally the girl beside the tall blond.  The brunette stepped away from the other man and placed his hand on my head.  "Omi.  If you ever need someone to talk to, we're always here.  Me, Aya, Eka or Yohji… just ask."  He smiled a bit and ruffled my hair.

The girl grinned, stepped out from under the umbrellas, and began to spin around in the rain, laughing loudly.

"Eka-chan!  Come back here!  Agh!  You're going to get my car all wet!  We only have one towel!"  The lanky blond whined and took off after the spinning girl, umbrella in tow.

The other two smiled as the petite girl snatched the umbrella and danced out of the blond mans reach. The brown haired man grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bench and under their umbrella.  "Come on Omi, lets go home."  He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we headed off.

Home?  I smiled to myself.  It is my home, and these people were my family.  Maybe I'm not alone after all.


End file.
